What have I gotten myself into?
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Rouge is the only mature dragon slayer to have not have a mate. But when Rogue finds himself in bed with his ne mate after being drunk and accidently mating how will the whole situation work. As he has fallen in love while his mate doesn't seem to recuperate, watch him deal with being a husband and a father. Please read and review
1. Mating Season

**Hi this is Mj, Fairy Tail is still going but it will be a roughly monthly update each chapter. This may contain some explicit content and mentioned interaction but none will partake in this story. This is a Rogura and partially Stingyu story with mentioned other ships.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **~Mj**

* * *

Sweat dripped along his forehead, his instincts driving him to seek and search out his mate, each season they would get stronger and stronger, but now at the age of 23 these instincts were driving him crazy. Rogue had no idea how many more mating seasons he could go on for, before the instincts went into overdrive. A month of mating season had since past as of the second full moon marking the middle of season, during a full moon a dragon slayer is more powerful and as such is more likely to harm his or her mate so as such dragon slayers tend to avoid mating on full moons. But as that full moon had past one more month remained before the first week of June and then this nightmare would be over for another two years. Rogue knocked on the door of guild master's office, who was his brother in magic and team mate Sting Eucliffe the current guild master of Sabertooth. He opened the door to expect his team mate to be watered in sweat and growling lightly at the pain of suppressing is instincts but instead he saw Sting upright and scanning through his large selection of paper work. Rogue stood in shock at the view, why was Sting so calm and so relaxed, either he had learnt so amazing magic trick to dissipate the instincts or Sting had mated the night before as yesterday Sting was half dead over his desk moaning in agony.

Rouge slammed his hands down on the oak desk in front of him, and sent papers flying everywhere much to Sting's annoyance. "Hey, I just spent the best part of an hour filing through those papers." He growled under his breath.

"Who?" Rogue growled in pain and desperation.

"What?" Sting answered bluntly showing why Natsu was his hero as they were just as dense as each other.

"Don't play dumb Sting who did you mate with last night?" Rogue gasped, panting as building up anger when against a ticking emotional time bomb is certainly not a good idea. Why would his friend be stupid enough to mate with anyone let alone last night?

"Oh that, she was a real killer and I had a lot a fun, but it's going to be weird knowing I'm going to be father in nine months. Seriously the shock in her eyes when I told her that no matter what happens in mating the female will always get pregnant, she was a little shocked but she went through with it in the end. But man this feels amazing without any instincts weighing me down, Rogue you need to do it I now know what Natsu meant that it was like your soaring through the clouds at sunset it is amazing." He finished his rant and started smirking, his fangs threating to show, cocky bastard.

"I think I'll pass, I at least want to be in a relationship before I mate with anyone and if I recall you weren't dating anyone which is just bad, did she even consent or did you just go crazy?" he glared down at this so called best friend of his.

"Of course I asked her out before hand and she agreed to mate with me. Look I know I can be a jerk but I'm not that much of a jerk." Rouge simply shook his head. "Look man you can't hold out much longer, just mate with her already it's not going to kill you." He continued on.

"No way, I don't even know who my mate is?" Rogue confessed feeling slightly less mature considering his friend was mated with someone already and was now starting a family.

"Are they in the guild?" Sting inquired.

"More than likely I mean I feel very connected so it would make sense. I guess it could be Yukino." Rogue confessed, still unsure of who his mate to be was until two hands grabbed him by the top of his cloak and two blazing azure eyes grasped his vision. "Oh hell no." His friend growled with his fangs sharpened and his gaze bloodthirsty. "She is my mate and if you even touch a single hair on her head. Friend or not you are dead, got that?" Rogue swallowed and saw for the first time what a mated dragon slayer will act like to the very idea of their mate being threatened, total possessiveness. There instincts become one and they fall undying in love with their mate bound to them for eternity and fall into a rage when a competitor comes anywhere near them. To tell the truth that was another reason why Rogue had no wish to partake in mating as he had no wish to turn out like that.

Rogue clasped Sting's hands and removed them from the collar of the cape. "Don't worry I have no intention of mating with anyone. I'm going to leave for few days as that's what I came her tell you I think my mind I telling me to go to Anemone Town, I think it will be good for me. I'll see you later Sting." Rogue bowed and left the office leaving confused Sting and a floor tiled in spilled important documents.

Rogue walked down stairs leading to the main hall where two double doors opened up to the guild's thrown room where Sting would sit to listen to business meetings and council problems. Another set of double doors just along the hall lead to the guild's swimming pool, even though they now knew they weren't the only guild to have one. The pool was currently closed because of heater problems that weren't going to be fixed until the next day. He reached the end of the corridor and opened the brown door that lead to the main bar and restaurant area when he collided with a smaller person. Catching their hand, he met her gaze. "Yukino what are you doing here?" he questioned he took note of her neck and saw a white dragon circle around in a circle upon it and it hit him, Sting had mentioned that he had mated with Yukino the night before and the mark was all the evidence that he needed.

"I wanted to see the master, I mean Sting, I mean-" she fumbled around for her words trying to keep hidden the fact that she hadn't addressed Sting as the master and yet trying to still convince herself that they were now lovers. "You mated with him right?" He asked bluntly and watched as Yukino's face erupted a right red in colour at his outburst. "How?" She squeaked out completely embarrassed at his comment. "Sting told me." Rouge mumbled and she nodded in response and hurried down the hall stumbling at her lack of balance from the night's activities she had partaken in. _'Did he have to be so rough with her?"_ he thought to himself with a sigh, it was a strange idea to believe that in nine months' time a little Eucliffe would be crawling around.

Rogue entered the dining area and started to head in the direction of the door when a small pink frog cat creature clasped onto his cape. "Rogue." He cried out as Rogue picked up Frosch and felt his face soften a smile danced on his face as the cute little Exceed hugged him. "Frosch I need you to be a good boy while I'm gone okay?" He smiled placing the frog cat down a nearby table. The little cat started to ball up in tears. "I'm only going to be gone for a few days, promise, I'm coming back I just need some time to myself." He wrapped the cat up in a hug. "Can I trust you to keep a close eye on Sting for me, you know he's an idiot." Rogue laughed as the small cat saluted as skipped over to his Exceed friend, Lector. Rogue smiled at the small cat and exited the guild hall walk towards Anemone town.

The train hissed with smoke pouring out of the funnel, Kagura Mikazuchi exited the train and tucked her sword within her belt as her boots hit the cobbled pavement, sighing as she thought back to how unsuccessful her mission had been that day. It turns out that he client didn't have any thieves to deal with and only wanted one of the only female mages of Mermaid Heel to 'satisfy' him much to Kagura's disgust leaving that man with no hope of any descendants. She growled at the thought that a man as that actually existed. Kagura herself had never been on a date nor had she ever kissed a boy despite being twenty-seven years of age, she had to find a man who was as strong, reliable and loving as her deceased older brother and a man who could fill the whole left in her heart. These days Kagura felt alone, most members of her guild where married, dating or in some sort of romantic relationship even Millianna the loveable cat girl was seeing someone just as cat crazy. Two years had passed since the war and Kagura had yet to find a man, even Erza had recently got married to Jellal of all people and they currently had a son by the name of Reiki. Kagura did have to admit being a godmother was rather enjoyable and her godson was extremely cute with his bright brown round eyes and flawless scarlet locks and he easily could be his father's red haired clone even sharing the same birthmark on his cheek same eye, same pattern and all. Kagura wished that maybe one day she would have a child of her own, preferably a daughter of strength, someone to carry on the Mermaid Heel way.

Kagura didn't want to return to the guild and decided she need a drink to wind herself down, even though she didn't really to partake in drinking alcohol after a day like that day she need a good shot or something. She walked along the coastal path noticing a man dressed in a cloak groaning in agony. "Are you okay?" She said running towards him with the sound of her boot marking her way, he stoic voice sounded strangely calming to the hunched over male who's blood red eyes caught a glance of the woman running towards him, a woman with such beauty that he had never seen before, her dark purple locks flowing in the salty breeze. She reached the male and placed a hand on his back and felt him jolt with some impulse as he stiffened at her touch. She helped him down to the ground and caught glimpse of his face. "Wait your Rogue of Sabertooth, aren't you?" She demanded in her common way. The man nodded and continued to stare, what was happen to him and why was he feeling this way? This girl had caused him to feel such a rush of emotion and he felt his heart start pounding and his instincts seemed to flip around and around but he was fighting them so much he had yet to realise the hole he was digging himself into. "Your Kagura aren't you?" He asked which she replied with a solid nod. She helped him up and he brushed himself off. "What brings you to Anemone Town?" she asked in a demanding tone, anyone would think she was being rude but she was trying to be friendly.

"I needed to call off, let's just say it's a dragon slayer thing."

"Are you okay, I mean you looked like you're in pain."

"Oh its nothing really, just dragon slayer thing again."

"I don't know much about dragon slayers but is that normal." She questioned in curiosity.

"Yes, for the most part."

"Well I was just about to get a drink would you be interested in joining me." Where did that come from, Kagura was never one for invitations for anyone let alone boys, she really must be desperate or just really need to way her problems onto someone.

They walked together till they reached a bar, both sat down on a table as the first round of pints came round. "I had no idea you were a drinker." He stated

"I'm not, I just fancied something different after the flop up of today's mission."

"What happened?" He asked bluntly then realised his mistake and swallowed the gulp of beer that her had just swallowed "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Kagura thought to herself _'It's was against guild rules to give out details to those outside of the guild about client's jobs or details, but I need to relieve this build-up of stress and tell someone. I mean after seeing what he's like Rogue doesn't seem to be a bad person."_

"He tried to pull a fast one." She grumbled and Rogue thought in disgust of that client and still he felt sorry for the guy, having to deal with Kagura of all people when angered. They continued to talk and drink enjoying each other company each thinking that the other wasn't that bad of each other company. Rogue got to the subject of Sting and Yukino avoiding the term mate under any circumstances even though he was far from sober. "They're what?" Kagura bellowed slurred from the alcohol.

"They're having a baby." He commented slurred while he talked. He calmed her down and stopped her rage before she destroyed something and told her that they were in a relationship. The next load of drinks arrived at the table as the alcohol made its way down Rogue's throat he felt his mind start to sleep and felt his instincts start to boil, he started cursing as he could do nothing to stop himself as he realised in that second the reason why he was in Anemone town was because Kagura was his mate. And now the alcohol acted as a cage to his normal mind set which left his bossy down to his inner dragon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter one. No smuts I'm afraid. Please read and review all comments are much appreciated by me and I'll see you soon.**

 **~Mj**


	2. My Mate is going to kill me

**This is the second chapter of What have I gotten myself into, there is only mention of mature content but none is actually partaken in. Thank you to all those people who have read the story so far.**

 **~Mj**

* * *

I found myself feeling groggy as I woke up, my head felt like I had been hit by a train and boy was it painful. I must have drunk way too much last night and it had left me in a right state, but I can't remember a thing that happened last night. But wait I was in a bed, and by the looks of it this was not my room, it was fall orange and decorated with maple leaves dancing down the walls, traditional oriental slides were stationed in either corner from the view I was in and I was in a large bed, a double bed. A soft moan caught my attention, the moan was so strong I felt myself harden. Gulping I looked down at the bed beside me and saw the strongest mermaid herself, Kagura Mikazuchi, well this was an unexpected morning. I remembered that me and her went out drinking last night to let off steam and in our drunken stooper she must have taken me back to her place. I hesitantly lifted the covers and let shock befall me, birthday suit. I had spent the whole day yesterday trying to avoid my mate and when night hits I do what I was trying to avoid.

I gulped and lifted over some of Kagura's hair and saw a black dragon twisted round in a circle, dropping my head in shame the mark branded into my memory, I had just taken this woman's future away from her in a single night. The mark branded on her neck shows that she is mine for eternity. Staring at the mark, I felt compelled to kiss it. My lips caressed her sweet neck in a light sense, her mark and scent caused me to feel calm and refreshed as I now knew what Sting meant by your flying at sunset, I was free and my heart seemed unbound by anything. My mate gasped a moan and caught me by surprize as I came back to my senses and realised what I was doing. In this situation I had two options either leave this girl with my child and tell her later or waiting for her to wake up and facing the wrath of a woman with an always accurate sword strike. Deciding to spare my life I grabbed my shirt and pants and hurried in getting dressed. Salvaging my shoes, I pulled on my boots and headed for the door. I could just turn into a shadow and no one would know I was there.

I was grasping the doorknob feeling the cool metal smooth my palm when a hard and solid object pressed into the back of my neck. Having trained in the art of the sword for a number of years now I know what a sword sheath feels like as I felt my heart jump to my throat. I was so dead. Kagura held me at sword point or in this case sheath point, and even with her sword sealed she was still able to cut anything, one wrong move and I could kiss my life dreams goodbye. "Forgetting something?" She barked as I turned round to see Kagura clad in a night gown, hair bedridden and her eyes glazed in fury. Her hand held my cape, grasped in an extremely tight grip. Her gaze of brown eyes was cold on my red ones, she caused me to feel submissive, damn vixen. Her sword point even through the coat pressed into my neck forcing a dry gulp, she really would kill me without a second notice. "What are you doing her Rogue, and why am I nude?" She calmly asked her voice turning soft. This made me feeling very uncomfortable, this voice did not suit her and boy was she mad, skydrum I'll be joining you soon.

"I can explain" I stuttered under my breath I was going to die I just knew it.

"Oh you better." She growled and grabbed me by the shirt bringing my face close to hers. Her blazing brown eyes locked onto my fiery red.

"Was rope really necessary?" I struggled against the tight restraints, I already told her I would tell her everything, they were really tight. The rope rubbed into my upper arms and lower waist area. After last night's happenings this really wasn't improving my situation in anyway the pain was so much worse. Now fully dressed Kagura sat on the end of the bed ahead of me slouched in a position where her sword rested between her legs and her head rested near the swords hilt. I don't know why but I felt really jealous of that sword of hers. "Yes the ropes are necessary, I need to be sure that you don't run away." She glared at me, causing me to become very uneasy.

"Like I would run away I gave you my word and I never go back on my word. Besides if I even thought about running you would most likely try to kill me." I shouted in defence.

"True. But enough small talk," She started as I murmured under my breath _'How is that small talk?'_ which luckily avoided her ear range "Now explain everything I wat the whole truth, not a single thing left out."

"I guess it would best to begin with what we did last night. Last night we partook in what is called mating."

"Mating, what's mating?"

"That just what I was about to get to," I sighed "Mating is the dragon slayers way of bonding. It's the same for us dragon slayers as it is with actual dragons, we take a mate."

"Okay, what exactly is a mate?" Kagura questioned growing more curious at her situation

"A mate is a dragon's life partner." I was about to continue when I saw Kagura's face bright red with embarrassment. "W-wait so is mating like m-marriage?" She stuttered.

"I guess it's like marriage but it's different." I answered her question then shrieked when Kagura was about to decapitate me with an angry and blushing face. "I said it was like marriage it's different. If you remove my head now, you will not know what situation we are in." With an awkward sigh she retained he previous position.

"It's like marriage but differs, there's three steps that you must complete the first is mixing blood, a male dragon will bite himself then place his blood in his ate then take his mate's blood and inject it into himself," I showed her my arm where a thin double puncture mark of where my fangs bit into my skin now resided healing from the night before. "Yours will be on your neck, but don't worry it won't leave a scar, dragon slayer saliva during mating heals wounds it'll be completely gone by tonight." After I finished she headed into her bathroom and shouted "Rogue why is there a bloody dragon mark on my neck?"

"Ah that's the mark, that's the most important and third part of mating you see, it shows that you belong to me and no other male can get his hands on you." Realising my poor choice of words, I instantly started to come up with a way to save my life from this raging demon." But vice versa, I just don't have a mark as you aren't a dragon slayer." I breathed as she lowered her blade once more.

"Why is this marking the most important part of mating?" She asked her what is it now tenth question.

"It's the most important art of mating because it can tell me when your hurt, in danger or what emotion your feeling." I talked smoothly "creating the mark requires a dragon slayer to bite the mate but for a little pain it is a treasured thing."

"I guess it its beneficial." She pouted, that was certainly something I never thought I would ever see, god damn it she was cute. "What's with the face?" She asked and I blushed even more and hid my head down towards the ropes. "Wait you said the first and third step, so what's the second?" She asked in curiosity and my face instantly blushed vibrantly as the mention of the second step arose, oh god there was no way of talking me out of this one, I was dead, so very dead.

"Uh its... um… its." I blushed, struggling to find my words, oh god I didn't want to die yet, I wanted to at least start a family. Well I guess I sort of have now.

"Spit it out already." She demanded getting angry at my stuttering, even though her face still glowed bright red.

"Um its breeding." I said hoping, oh god hoping that she didn't hear me.

"Wait breeding. As in to have… oh god. You have no more chance Rogue Cheney your about to die." I gulped and she stood there and stood in her stance ready to use gravity change, so I felt pain when I would be ended, I knew that she wouldn't give be a quick and painless death. Panic hit me, a pregnant woman can't use magic especially a dragon slayer's mate as straight away magic is given to the child because of their immense magic power. Using my shadow magic, I escaped my bindings and griped her wrist. "Wait you could escape all along?" I nodded and she gripped her sword tighter.

"Kagura stop. You can't use magic." I panicky said to try and calm her.

"Why not?" She barked angrily at me as she glared at me with anger in her eyes.

"Because your pregnant, Kagura." I said reassuringly, it felt weird to say it out loud.

"I'm what." Her voice was a mix of anger and shock a combination I never expected to here from her. I pulled her to the bed and calmed her by pulling her close to my chest, much to her protest but she slowly dropped her sword to her hip and stood still unmoving as I wrapped her in my arms tight embrace. She didn't say anything and I welcomed the silence that had been achieved. Her body and mine merged perfectly. She soon placed her hands on my chest and pushed away, wanting some space. I saw her eyes being stained with tears. I felt my throat grow dry as she lost her cold shell demeanour and her stoic façade came crumbling down as she stood there face threaded with silver. "Kagura I'm." I couldn't finish my sentence as the silence that followed was unnerving and impossible to read. My gaze was on the floor I was just so ashamed of what I did to her; I just couldn't bear to take a single look of my mistake that was until a brittle voice caught my attention. "Rogue how certain are you that I'm pregnant?" she sniffled trying to resemble her cracked shield.

"One hundred within mating the female always will get pregnant as a male will stop breeding after a child is conceived." I whispered, watching Kagura's face fall. She looked down at her flat stomach and felt her two hands touch the smooth skin. She suddenly gasped at an idea and looked slightly brighter. "What if I just use the morning after pill, I wouldn't have to worry." She said thinking aloud. My instincts threatened to activate at the very thought of losing my unborn child. "I'm afraid not Kagura. Even if you do lose the baby my instincts would kick in and get you pregnant again." She felt like a tonne had fell on her for sure, and looked down at the floor with slight fear of the whole situation that had arose. I had to do something I couldn't let the woman I love remain like this. Wait of course love why didn't I see it.

"Kagura." I looked as serious as I could muster. She raised her head from the floor in an answer of that she was listening. "There is something I forgot to mention."

"Let me guess all mates get pregnant with twins." She answered in bitter sarcasm. I breathed slowly, letting the insult slide.

"No, the main reason why dragons mate is not to have children." I said

"Release sexual tension/" She asked in sarcasm and in curiosity

"No."

"To have fun?"

"No."

"Then what is it then." She had her anger built up ow at least.

"It's love Kagura. Nothing more nothing less. A dragon only mates with the one that they love. We have say a rush or some feeling towards our mate but our instincts push our attraction to love. It's a you said earlier it's like marriage, us dragon's mate once and only once we will never love another person. Us dragons are undyingly in love with our mates, it's like a spell that has been cast upon us that can never be broken. The same can be said for how I feel about you, I mated with you because I love you." I felt the weight fall of my shoulders as she stared at me in shock at my sudden confession. I expected her to shout bullshit or get angry calling my confession an excuse but nothing came instead my lips were caressed by her sweet touch as she wound her plump pink lips over mine. To say the least, I was surprised but I melted into it and wove my hand through her long locks while began to weave her hands through mine. When we parted her face was flushed, I couldn't help but smile I was happy as I thought that she recuperated but I came crashing down to earth when I noticed the smirk on her face.

"Fine dragon boy, I will keep the baby. But to say the truth your confession moved me but I just can't return the notion however I will only be your 'mate' on one condition."

"What?" I was scared for the answer that soon approached me. And felt my heart start beating quicker.

"You have to marry me." She smirked at me.

* * *

 **Well that concludes chapter 2 I will write out the lemon of this story as a separate story as I want this story to be more about family then kincky time. But I appreciate a favourite, follow and review. The more you guys support the more stories there will be. See you next time.**

 **~Mj**


	3. The Lilac Samurai in a bikini

**This is the third instalment of "what have I gotten myself into?" this story will contain timeskips within this chapter and in the next few chapters as I'm not writing what happens every month of Kagura's pregnancy. In a few chapter there will be sappy Rogue daddy, so you have been warned. Thank you guys for this much support. Shout out to my silent buddy Kuudere-sama check out her story Raven's Oath. Please keep favouring, following and reviewing my story.**

 **~Mj**

* * *

"M-marry you." I stuttered I had not expected that from Kagura of all people. She was acting way out of character, was this what she was like in her own time or in private; were her guild mates aware of this personality of hers hidden from the public view. She sarcastically hummed in reply, I felt like stepping back, feeling submissive. But this wasn't right the male was supposed to be dominate, controlling the relationship but in a matter of seconds Kagura had wrapped my entire being around her little finger. "Well Rogue what do you say." She teased me pushing my whole back against the wall and trapped me against the solid surface by caging me with one hand while the other pulling a strand of her long purple locks behind her ear, golden ember eyes enchanting me. God damn it she was so sexy, I couldn't help it and I surprised her more than she had ever being by sealing her lips with a kiss, she was too surprized to moved she stood still and waited till I ended the kiss. Very well, if she wanted to play coy, then I would play it dirty. "I think you have my answer, my mate." I teased, a pet name I think I would grow to enjoy yet I hoped she wouldn't skin me for that one. Her cheeks flustered in embarrassment as her plan backfired and we just got ourselves stuck in an engagement. Man that was so uncool, she just proposed to me and I said yes, I felt so tempted to face palm.

A knock at the door distracted us from the romantic-ish moment, well okay awkward and Kagura and I both jumped at the knock as we heard a voice from behind the solid wood door. "Hey Kagura you up yet?" It was Risley and Millianna, Kagura looked at me in some distress as she pushed me into the bathroom, cape and all. "Yes," She replied in a hurry "don't come in yet I'm not ready.". I placed my ear to the door to listen to the conversation my dragon slayer hearing increasing my accuracy of the conversation. "I thought I told you to wait." Kagura said dissatisfied with her friends.

"Well we were just excited." They said in almost a squeal.

"Excited for what? We're not doing something today are we?" Kagura asked the two girls steadily moving away from the bathroom. "No we're not. It's about you, girl." Risley replied a huge grin on her face as she edged her way closer to Kagura and the bathroom. "About me?" Kagura replied growing more curious and more worried, crap what would happen if the two other girls discovered me, boys were strictly forbidden to enter Mermaid Heel unless they're clients. "The master wants to speak with you. Nyah." Millianna the cat girl replied in a meow. Oh that was relief that was the big news I thought for a second me and Kagura were going to be so busted. "Oh what's it about. I hope it wasn't the failure of my job yesterday."

"Oh no she said it was something really good, so don't worry." Risley assured Kagura allowing her to sigh with relief and start to feel a little excited by her pace of breath. "I guess we should GO." Kagura emphasizes the word 'go' for my respects telling me that when she left would be the best time to scram. The girls headed out at the door but Risley and Millianna stopped abruptly, "So where's Rogue, nyah?" Millianna teased. I fell over in shock, how? How did she know I was here? "He's in the bathroom isn't he?" Lesley teased. Kagura's face I was guessing exploded red right around now, dammit the window was far too small and light shone through it which would halt my shadows and if I slipped under the door the girl would see my shadow. Hiding wasn't an option as they would trace my magic power. So all I could do hope Kagura would do something about them to get them out of her room asap. "What no, Rogue? Who Rogue Cheney so Sabertooth why would he be here of all people?" Kagura tried her best at lying but her tone of voice acting wasn't her strong point. "You tell us girl, we saw you and him yesterday coming into your room, so what happened?" The girls pushed for an answer.

"What no, you must be mistaken? Me and Rogue, pah never?" Okay that one hurt a bit I was her mate and I guess fiancé now. "Millianna no." I heard Kagura say as the door flung open, revealing me to the duo of girls. I was in so much trouble. I walked out and stood next to my mate who was just as red and embarrassed as me. "So you two spill now" They barked, Kagura tried stuttering for an answer and Millianna shouted out as loud as possible "Oh my god you two so did it didn't you?" Me and my mate hit instant Erza with our flushes, damn she didn't have to say it like that; subtle would have been better. I sighed and gripped Kagura tight in a hug my front to her back, she stiffened at my tight embrace an I could tell her face was flustered. "If you want the truth me and Kagura are together." I announced, I could easily tell she was mad by the strong throbbing of pain on my shin as she struck it with solid force; causing me to wince in immense pain. Wishing to hit back with just as much force but I knew all too well that this relationship would end in domestic violence towards me if I etempted to try and what kind of man would I be hitting a girl, when a heard Kagura cough I found the faces of two eager girls waiting to for the rest of our story. "So did you guys really do it?" Millianna kept pushing her tail swishing faster than lightning, geez I really didn't want to announce private matters in front of strangers, true me and Kagura were now a thing but only through a high amount of serious misconceptions and death traps. "Millianna that's enough. Risley would you and Millianna please leave so I can talk to my fiancé in piece." Kagura tried to explain but with her face all red it was hard to keep cool and serious which was her common persona. "Huh fiancé we had no idea that you and him were that tight girl, this is amazing the whole entire guild needs to know that our girl is getting hitched." Kagura felt her face explode as she had accidently let it slide that we were to be wed but did she already feel comfortable with the idea of me being her fiancé.

"Wait no girls really isn't necessary." I tried to assure them but the chunky midget and the sassy cat girl grabbed us by the arms and took us directly to their guild hall located across a courtyard. Though their guild resembled a beach shack it worked as a restaurant with most guild members wearing waitress uniforms though the shop didn't open till eleven. "What is Rogue from Sabertooth doing here?" Arana Webb, the green spider of the Mermaids asked a slight glare in her eye. Kagura gripped me wrist which I still can't identify as just pain or her version as affection but I could still feel the blood get cut short to my hand. "What is a man doing in our guild hall at such early hours, Kagura would you be so kind as to explain to me why he is here?" A women walked in taller than the rest wearing samurai tall shoes and wore an orange tropical flower kimono hanging off her shoulder as she wore a white bikini beneath, which heightened her assets quite a lot which caused a blush to spread to my cheeks. Her skin was soft tan from the beach which contrasted with her light violet hair. That was in a messy ponytail which was highly different from Kagura's well-kept hair that flowed down her back. Her wise eyes were brown as bark and just as sturdy in their gazed as they held my image tightly in the orbs which made feel intimidated. Her Kimono was secured by a belt at her waist ad didn't show the lower section of the bikini. She had a slacker samurai feel about her but it was easy to tell that this woman was a master of the katana as she held hers sheathed in her palm much like Kagura's. "Master it's a bit of tricky situation to explain." Kagura assured the older women around her mid to late thirties. "It's not like you to be hindered Kagura, that was the way I taught you my student. 'Be hindered by sea nor mountain, forest nor desert, for one's limits are a barrier so as any it must be overcome." The women of lilac hair said in a strong tone, so this was Kagura's magic instructor. I had to admit she was powerful in view but I always imagined Kagura's sword master as an old man but this woman did give me an Erza Scarlet vibe. "I apologise master." Kagura muttered under her breath as she looked upon her teacher. "Master if I may you see Kagura here with Rogue are quite smitten." The now revealed master of the Mermaid Heel guild raised an eyebrow at me "Alright Kid the names Yuma Tsurugi, guild master of Mermaid Heel." The way she spoke to me was rather childlike however deep beneath it was a layer of venom, this woman should never be taken lightly. "Nice to meet you Ma'am, my name is Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. It's a pleasure." I bowed in respect to such a powerful woman, Sting had told me how much like him she normally would slack off to council meetings and barely ever show up according to him. But the image of this women in front of me was not what I thought she would be, sure looked like slacker but she was defiantly was not one.

"Don't call me that," She said while rubbing her forehead "it makes me feel old. Miss Yuma should be fine, now can you specify what a male is doing in an all-girls guild this early in the morning and in the dormitory no less?" I breathed through my mouth slowly I hitched while breathing out showing I was nervous. "You see ma'am; I mean Miss Yuma. Me and Kagura have been in a relationship and now we are currently en-n-n" I couldn't finish it was too embarrassing to say it out aloud all my sudden confidence had been sliced into tiny pieces the size of a sand grain. The master looked disappointed at my falter. Just as I was about to continue my confession but Millianna jumped the gun first and blasted out "There engaged it's so romantic nyah." Well that was very surprising to the Mermaid Heel Guild leaving them all very red and shocked while me and my bride stood very embarrassed at all the stares of shock towards us. "I see, if the pair of you are engaged where is the ring?" She asked while gesturing to Kagura bare ring finger upon her left hand. Well she didn't have one because I didn't exactly prepare being stuck with an engagement as a wakeup call this morning. "I don't have one as I was the one to propose" Kagura said somehow baring he old stoic nature while still blushing slightly. "I see then why aren't you wearing a ring?" She asked so bluntly I nearly fell over from how stupid it sounded I mean sure their s no rule say that the guy can't wear a ring but it isn't traditional. "He's buying one for me later it, aren't your me love?" She elbowed me in the rib again most likely fracturing y ribs why did my instincts pick her, but now I was stuck being obedient as I was so deeply love sick with my mate my instincts kick in and make me do random Romeo stuff. "Yes my dear and it will be in no compare to your beauty as no can even rival." Damn instincts kicking in. Most of the guild awed while some pretended to gag. "Do you love her Dragon Slayer of Shadows; I know you wield a sword though a sword may not be with you a swordsman's honour is most important swear on that then I will allow this and give my blessings upon your soon to be union." She was straight to the point but everything she said was true I did only wield a sword as a backup if my magic was useless or if I ran out it just gave me an edge but as I normally thought with Sting I never really ran out of magic power so I stopped wielding it a now I was rusty with my Katana.

"I swear to you Miss Yuna, I love Kagura more than my very magic, the dragon who raised me. My honour alone is not enough to promise her so I swear upon my life and my very sense of self, as I would give anything for the woman who I loved with fathomless certainty." I spoke so easily as the lines just rolled off my tongue they were how I felt about my dear mate, no lie. **(A/N I know its sappy but this happens to all dragon slayers with their mates, Natsu is worse because he is so bad at poetry so I'll let you imagine Lucy's reaction.)** Kagura flushed very hard at my words and looked down excepting the hug I held her in. "I approve then; your words are so filled with true feelings I can see that you truly do love her. So I approve but excuse me Rogue could I borrow her for a while I need to discuss some things with her." I nodded in agreement and released my mate from the hold she was stuck in and she stalked away from me and towards her guild master hiding her face in her bangs. They entered the guild master's office leaving in a room full of girls who sent a surge of questions at me.

"How long have you being dating?"

"I can't remember."

"When are you getting married?"

"I don't know probably in a few years.

"Can we be her bridesmaids?"

"That's for Kagura to decide."

"Are you guys going to have a family?"

"Yes." Oops that one came out a little too easy, I doubt that Kagura wants her guild to know she's pregnant. "Does that mean that Kagura's pregnant?" I tried to fight my instincts that wanted to announce yes to the whole world but my long silence gave the girls all the answer they needed. "Wow I heard it takes a lot of commitment to have a baby let alone a dragon slayer baby from what I hear there tough. But I never thought Kagura would have secret boyfriend and she would have a baby." I sat at the bar as Beth poured me a cup of coffee. The guild stopped the questions to let the landslide settle. "Wow you guys must really be excited so how far along is she? Is Kagura happy?" The west continent girl asked in her common accent that was common from people of her continent. "The answer to both those questions is I don't know," Well okay I did know how far along but I wasn't going to reveal the whole mating scenario "Kagura hasn't told me how she feels but we're going to keep the baby." Beth nodded deciding to change the subject from the dramatic and deep tone of current conversation I asked "Why did your guild master seem to hate me so much?" Beth was a little off guarded by the question so Arana answered for her "The master doesn't hate you it's just she doesn't trust men, that's why our Guild is all female she formed it as a way for us to be independent." She answered my question.

"Why doesn't she trust men?" I asked I probably shouldn't be asking questions but she was fascinating. "Her husband left her and her and her baby daughter alone eight years ago despite the fact they were happy he filed for a divorce saying he didn't love her anymore." She said sadly and looked at the guild master's office as in for respect. "Wow I had no idea from what Sting, Master of Sabertooth said I always thought she was a slacker." I said truth as the guild members shock their heads. "She always works very hard but the reason why she acts as a slacker is to repel men, you see she avoids council meetings as her daughter Yelena is a surfer and has surf meets so she always goes to watch her daughter, Yelena you see doesn't want to be a wizard so our master wants to spend time with her." Wow their master really was an amazing person.

* * *

 **Bye guys see you soon sorry I haven't updated next chapter will contain Fairy Tail and Sabertooth this story will contain timeskips over the months you have been warned.**

 **~Mj**


End file.
